


My farme

by IcyLord



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Happy, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyLord/pseuds/IcyLord
Summary: Holly (female player) is a daughter of a family of the city. When she was little, visit a farme of her oncel with many animales. And now in the present day want to be a farmer like her oncel henry. Her father don't want to but finished agreed to her decision. Her sister is daryl. Her mother is Marlena. Her father is Darius. Her oncel henry.





	My farme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nintendo4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintendo4Ever/gifts).



> This is my first chapter. I was inspired by this game and thanks to that, im training my english writing.  
> Please don't hate if is nothing especial or professional.

_Holly (female player)_

I was in my house on the couch when i remember my past in my oncels farme when i fall in love with the farm life. I woke up and sister look to me with a funny face.

"sister!, sister! wake up!, wake up!" I look at her and she smiled cutely.

"you sleep again, like always" She poke cutely in my face. I laugh and she too.

"kids! dinner is ready" My sister and i went to the dinner room for launch. My father was their with delicious dinner. We sit and eat. I was eating slowly and my sister notice and my mother too.

"sweety, what's wrong?" I look up to my mother and said nothing. I was still in my cloud and now my father notice my silent.

"sister?, sister? talk. I miss you sweet voice" I laugh and my mother smiled.

"It's nothing, its just i want to be a farmer like my oncel" My father look up and said.

"No you can't..."

"I think it's a great idea you always love the farmer life" She interrupt my father argument, she look at him angely and he went silent. After dinner we went to the living room to talk about it. 

"I'm so happy that you decided that" said my mom happily but my father refuse to accept.

"You can't live in a farme, you don't know how hard it is" i get up angrily and said many things, this fight became hours and hours of talking. My mother and sister were a little scared how is going to end this conversation. 

"Fine but i warn you!" this was the last thing he said that day. I got my stuff for the travel to westtown, i close my door....i going to miss my room. While we was in the car i was question myself, how will be my farme?, how will start a farmer? or how will be my life after this decision?

"sister! im going to miss you but i know it's you life" i got touch with her kind words. We got to westtown where my oncel was waiting me. I got out of the car and hugged my oncel with my stuff i bring.

"look at you! you're much bigger than the last time i saw you" i smiled and looked at my parents. My mother hugged me.

"Good luck sweetie" she said while she was trying not to cry. My sister hugged me tightly and begint to cry.

"sister i will going to visit you ok? ..don't forget me" i kissed her forehead.

"I will never forget you sister" she cried for little while on my chest. She went to my mother in the car watching me.

"See your soon" said my father....it little hurt me but i will show him what i can do. They there go..i was watching how the car became tiener and tiener....

"Holly? Are you good?" i jump a little, grab my stuff and went to my oncel.

"yeah....its just, i never left my sister and i promised her to be on her side always" he smiled and invited me in his house. To be honest i didn't remember his house.

"it's totally normal what you feel" he said while i was putting my stuff on the side of a bed where i will sleep there.

"So... how did you come the idea to be a farmer?" i just was silent for a while.

"I loved the animals when i was little" he laughed and present me his dog lucky.

"Of course" He was went to the kitchen making something. While I was watching his dog lucky, he was playing with his tail...how cute. He came back with pizza. 

"surprise that a farmer can do pizza" i nodded and eated the pizza. Its was delicious. More delicious then the pizza of the city. 

"Not so fast" i was very hungry and he aet too. We finish with good feeling the meal.

"it's time for bed, tomorrow will be a big day" he had a tiny house, tiny kitchen and has two beds but we can't changes ourselves....i decided not to change my clothes...it was weird.. I had a dress on, good choice i made. I just kicked my boots of and my hat. 

I put my pillow in right posicion and put my head to rest, like the rest of my body. I sleep while thinking how it's going to be tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
